In the fields of industrial networks connecting industrial equipment in factories and in-vehicle networks connecting controllers in vehicles, high real-time performance is required. In recent years, the use of Ethernet (registered trademark) has progressed in industrial networks, in-vehicle networks and the like, and various real-time Ethernet standards have been proposed.